


Lecture

by Aivelin, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, aftersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivelin/pseuds/Aivelin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Unsolicited lecture on the theoretical physics
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Lecture




End file.
